


Maybe he's not a Prat?

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: OC Adventures! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Magic, Slow Burn, Witches, Wizards, all that jazz, teen angst bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Jane, your average everyday OC just trying to make it through her sixth year at Hogwarts. Leave it to Draco Malfoy to be a total prat. At least the Golden Trio is around to keep things interesting. Not to mention Luna. But what's a Ravenclaw to do when her potions partner might not be as bad as she thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a magical place. Obviously, given the name. But let’s get one thing straight. Just because the school is in a big ass ancient castle and the classes all have cool names, doesn’t mean it’s perfect. Don’t get me wrong, I love going here. I just want everyone to know, that it’s one big ole drama fest like, all the freakin time. Let me break it down for you.

First there’s the golden trio. All three of them are Gryffindors and they attract attention, and usually trouble, wherever they go. It’s not really surprising, considering Harry Potter is involved. He’s the boy who lived and everyone grew up hearing about how he miraculously survived, and somehow nearly destroyed, he who must not be--ah screw it, Voldemort. It’s safe to assume when something crazy is happening, he’s right in the middle of it. The other two members of the trio are Hermione Granger, the smartest girl you will ever meet, and Ron Weasley, the fiercely loyal and brave when it counts ginger.  
Of course all good heroes need villains. Well...lower level villains since no one can really be worse than Voldemort. Except maybe Bellatrix Lestrange who’s definitely off her rocker. Oh and Umbridge. God, she was a nightmare last year. Oh and then there’s--wait, i’m getting side tracked. Back to the low level villain. That’s where Draco Malfoy comes in. He’s been doing his best to break Harry’s spirits since first year. Not to mention his incredible disdain for Ron’s poor family and Hermione’s parentage. He also happens to be my potions class partner.

So you see? We have heroes and villains, just like every other school. There’s also professors and sports teams and dorms. We’re basically like an episode of Glee. I mean without the singing...and the dancing...and we have magic...and we’re all infinitely cooler than any of those characters. But aside from that!  
And where do I fit into all of this you ask? Well, I’m kind of a fringe student. I’m five eight, give or take a few centimeters. I have a short dark brown pixie cut and hazel eyes. I enjoy long walks on the beach and looking at sunsets. Just kidding. Anyway, I’m a Ravenclaw. Introvert. Hoping to write a book on magical creatures someday. And I think-

“Hello Jane.”

Jane jumped, dropping her quill.

“Good morning Luna.”

Luna Lovegood. A bit of an oddball, but in the best of ways, and very sweet. She likes magical creatures too.

“What are you writing?”

“Huh? Oh. It’s nothing. Just some stories I think would make a really good book series.”

“Sounds interesting. I was wondering if you wanted to go down to breakfast, but you do seem a bit preoccupied,” she turned to go.

“Wait! I’d love breakfast. I’m starving.”

Luna smiled her small dreamy smile and waited for Jane to yank on my robes before they headed down to the Great Hall. Jane headed to the Ravenclaw table when they entered the hall, but Luna tugged her arm toward the Gryffindors to sit with said Golden Trio, and Neville.

“Good morning,” she greeted as she sat next to Hermione.

Jane noticed a few strange looks being sent our way. It wasn’t often that students sat at a different houses table. It’s not like they weren’t allowed to, but it had been so quiet around here lately that people seemed to be chomping at the bit for anything different or out of the ordinary to happen.

“Morning Luna,” Harry said, smiling warmly at her.

“Jane. Did you finish your paper for Slughorn yet?” Neville asked nervously.

“Almost. I can’t believe he’s making us write about love potions. Boring.”

“Oh come on Moriarty. We both know you find love potions just fascinating. Been thinking about trying one I reckon,” a cold voice sneered.

Jane sighed, turning to face the owner of the voice, who she already knew to be Malfoy. He was looking far too smug for this hour of the morning. She turned away from him again and took a swig of pumpkin juice.

“You seem like the kind of girl who’s just desperate enough to try one. Who is you fancy then? It’s probably you Potter. You’d better watch it.”

“Jealous Malfoy? You’d think a Slytherin would be better at hiding it,” Hermione chimed in.

“Not even in her pathetic little half blood dreams.”

“Knock it off Malfoy,” Harry warned.

“Look at that Moriarty. You might not need that potion after all.”

With that, Malfoy sauntered over to the Slytherin table to sit with his two goons, Crabb and Goyle.

“What was that all about?” Harry asked.

“He’s my partner in potions and has made it his life’s goal to rile me up. I’m proud to report he’s been unsuccessful thus far. I haven’t spoken a word to him since the first day of class when he called me a half blood for the first time. He may or may not have found himself with a bloody nose. I think he’s trying to get revenge by being an insufferable prat.”

“Nah, he’s been like that since first year,” Ron said around a mouth full of eggs.

“Is your last name really Moriarty?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah. Just like in Sherlock Holmes.”

“Who?” Ron asked.

“He’s the protagonist of some very popular detective stories among muggles,” Jane explained.

Luna stood from the table, collecting her books.

“It’s nearly nine-thirty. We should head to class so Professor Grubblyplank doesn’t mark us late.”

“Right, sounds good. Catch you guys later.”

There was a collective “bye” from the table as Luna and Jane left the Great Hall. Malfoy laughed pointedly as we passed his table. The surest way of disappointing him was to ignore him. Luna patted her arm.

“He really is awful isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is.”


	2. Chapter Two

Professor Grubbly-plank was waiting for them as they rushed to join the rest of the class. She arched a disapproving eyebrow. Jane smiled sheepishly at her before turning her attention to the creatures in the pen. She grimaced. Flesh-Eating Slugs. Not exactly the ideal critter to be learning about at this hour of the morning. Or, ever really. They’re about the size of a fist and they just ooze all over everything. Not to mention you can’t touch them. 

“Now if I could have everyone’s attention please!” Professor Grubbly-plank called the class to attention. “Can anyone tell me what these are?”

Jane raised her hand. 

“Yes, Miss Moriarty.”

“Flesh-Eating Slugs.”

“Very good, five points to Gryffindor. Now as the name implies, their slime eats not only through plants, but also flesh, so we won’t actually be handling these creatures.”  
She zoned out for the rest of the lesson as the Professor went on about the importance of recognizing what you were dealing with and how to tackle a flesh-eating slug problem in your own garden and all that jazz. 

“Bit of a dull lesson today wasn’t it?” Luna asked. “I’m thinking about suggesting a lesson on nargles. It would be very useful for more people to know how to keep them away.”

Jane smiled at Luna as she pulled a copy of the latest Quibbler out of her bag, flipped it open and began reading it upside down. 

“I’m going to head to the library for a bit. It’ll be nice to have some quiet time before potions.”

“I don’t understand why he gives you such a hard time. You’re very likeable.”

“Thanks Luna,” she said laughing. 

“I’ll see you later.”

Luna skipped off down the hall, oblivious to the students giving her odd looks. She never understood why people were so mean to her. Last year the prank to pull seemed to be stealing her shoes and hiding them. She spent half the year barefoot. Jane pushed her thoughts about how much people suck away and plunked down in her favorite corner of the library. She pulled out my copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them, written by her personal hero Newt Scammander.

“Psst, Jane.”

She glanced up to see Neville hiding behind a bookcase. 

“Neville. What are you doing?”

He crept closer, taking a quick peek around before he sat down across from her.

“Madam Pince is trying to kick me out.”

“What? Why?”

“I was working on my potions essay and when I reached for a book I might have knocked an entire heap of books off the shelf and onto the floor,” he admitted.

“You cleaned them up though right?” She asked, trying to hold back a laugh. 

“Of course I did. But apparently I made too much of a ruckus for her and she doesn’t want the other students to be living in constant fear of another disturbance.”

“Well don’t look now, but here she comes.”

“You didn’t see me!”

Neville dove under the table just in time not to be seen by Madam Pince, who peered at me over the top of her glasses before continuing on her way. 

“Coast is clear.”

“Thanks for that.”

He sat across from me again and unrolled his potions essay parchment, looking grim. She sighed, closing her book and setting it to the side.

“Do you want some help?”

Neville’s face lit up.

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

An hour later they were hastily packing away their things and heading off the potions. Slughorn was pretty lenient about coming in late, but after cutting it close this morning with Professor Grubbly-plank, Jane didn’t want to take any chances. Plus she liked to get there early to mentally prepare to deal with her partner. 

“I know he’s a prat, but at least he’s good at potions. He’s almost always right behind Hermione in terms of grades you know,” Neville pointed out. 

“How do you know that?”

“Overheard McGonagall and Dumbledore talking about who was top of each class. Hermione is first in our year of course. And Malfoy is apparently a very close second.”

“Huh. Figures. Smart and good looking, but a nasty git. The trifecta,”she grumbled.

“You think Malfoy’s good looking?” Neville asked.

“Uh, well, I mean...oh come on, everyone knows he’s fit. Including him.”

“Interesting,” he said with a grin.

“Oh sod off.”

Jane sat at the table Slughorn had assigned her to the first day of class and pulled out her book before laying her head on the table. It was a full moon last night. She never got much sleep when the moon was full and could feel herself starting to doze off when a loud thud made her jolt upright in my seat. 

“Tired Moriarty? Must have been up all night thinking about Potter” Malfoy jeered.

Jane rolled her eyes and righted herself staring straight at the front of the class as Slughorn bustled about getting everything ready for today’s lesson. 

“Good afternoon everyone.”

“Good afternoon,” we all chimed back.

“Today we’re going to be brewing amortentia, as the subject of the past two weeks has been love potions.”

“Right up your alley then,” Malfoy murmured. 

“Mr. Malfoy, can you tell us the basic properties of amortentia?” Slughorn asked.

“Uh, yes Professor. Amortentia is considered the most powerful love potion in the world and it is unique in that it smells different to everyone based on what attracts them.”

“Well done! Five points to Slytherin. Now, if you open your books to page two hundred and six, you’ll find the instructions. Hop to it!”

Jane glanced quickly at the page before heading to the tool cabinet. She and Malfoy had an unspoken system since she refused to speak to him. She got the tools, he got the ingredients. She was better at cutting so she did all that was needed and then Malfoy measured the amounts cause he had a better eye. Then he poured in each ingredient and she stirred. 

“There’s not much cutting needed for this one. Just the peppermint leaves,” Malfoy said, dropping a heap of the aforementioned leaves in front of her.

She nodded and set about chopping them up finely as he measured the other ingredients. He began slowing adding thing in while she stirred counter clockwise. He was quieter today than usual. Maybe he’d given up.

“Gonna slip one of these to Potter then?”

Maybe not.

“You like him cause he’s the chosen one I suppose. Growing up in the muggle world must have made Potter seem like even more of a hero. I’m surprised your mother let your father tell you about him. What with her being a muggle she must have been ignorant to the goings on of our world.”

Jane froze for a split second in her stirring, but it was enough for him to see she was rattled.

“Oh, is mummy a sore subject for you? Why, ashamed of having a muggle for a mother.”

She wasn’t going to respond. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. Her bottom lip began to tremble and she knew she wouldn’t be able to fight the tears prickling in her eyes. Two more stirs counter clockwise, then three clockwise. She tried to distract herself.

“Miss Moriarty are you alright?” Slughorn asked, coming to stand in front of their table. 

She nodded and continued to stir, ignoring the tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. Malfoy turned to look at her, his eyes widening slightly. Probably in fear that she would tell Slughorn and he’d get in trouble. 

“Well if you’re sure,” he said uncertainly before moving on to the next table. 

“You can stop stirring now,” Malfoy said quietly.

Jane pulled the spoon from the cauldron and set it in front of her, staring down at the table and trying to get herself under control. She knew it was only a matter of time before she was full on sobbing and she was not going to let Malfoy see it. She raised her hand.

“Yes, Miss Moriarty.”

“I’m not feel well professor, may I go to the hospital wing?” She asked.

“Oh! Yes, yes of course. I’ll get someone to take you.”

“That won’t be-

“I’ll take her.”

She looked at Malfoy in surprise, but he was already slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“Right. Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I’ll check on your potion and let you know how you did when you return.”

Jane grabbed her bag and followed Malfoy out of the classroom. Once they were out in the hall she rubbed my sleeve under her eyes, hoping the tears were nearly done falling. 

“I’ve never made anyone cry before,” Malfoy said. 

It irked her that he sounded amused.

“I call you a halfblood all the time. Why was this time different?” he asked.

She didn’t answer, quickening her step toward the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had been a friend of her mother’s. She’d grown up with her like an aunt. Jane knew she’d make her feel better. 

“I tease Potter about his mother all the time. She’s dead and he’s never even cried.” 

Jane stopped, gritting her teeth.

“What are you-

“Mine’s dead too,” she said, whirling around to face him. “Mine’s dead too and unlike Harry I actually knew her. I grew up with her. She was my best friend and then one day she was just gone, okay!”

Malfoy looked taken aback.

“That’s the most you’ve spoken to me since the start of the year.”

She laughed coldly.

“Believe me. It’ll be the last time. I’m asking Slughorn for a different partner.”

Turning on her heel, she continued down the corridor, acutely aware that he wasn’t following her.


	3. Chapter Three

“I tell you I have never liked that boy.”

Jane laughed into her tea.

“Poppy, isn’t it your job to care for all of the students?” 

“It’s my job to fix them when they do stupid things. That doesn’t mean I have to like them,” she said, shaking her head. “Draco Malfoy has always been the whiniest boy to deal with when he’s injured. He seems to have grown out of getting himself stupidly injured at this point, but let me tell you, his first few years were no walk in the park.”

“Oh I remember. I was there for the great Hippogriff debacle of third year,” she told her. 

“The way he went on and on about his bloody arm. I had half a mind to give him something really cry about.”

I smiled. Poppy had been a very close friend of my mother’s. Since I was little she’d attended all my birthday parties and family events. Having her at Hogwarts meant that I always had someone to listen. And someone who knew what I was going through. 

“If I didn’t know better I’d think he fancied you,” she said calmly. 

Jane choked, spitting tea all over her lap.

“Excuse me?!”

“Well, it’s the classic, boy likes girl so he tries to get her attention even if it’s in a negative way. Back in my first year-

“You mean in the dark ages.”

“Oh hush you, now pay attention. There was a boy in my charms class and everyday he would pull on one of my pigtails or put a frog in my bag. I found out later it was because he liked me.”

“So what happened?” she asked.

“I married him.”

“Uncle Steven?”

Poppy nodded. 

“Huh. Well I think it’s safe to say Malfoy isn’t teasing me because he likes me.”

“Never say never.”

Jane wrinkled her nose at her aunt and set the teacup on the table.

“I better go. I told Luna I’d meet her for dinner. Thanks for the tea.”

“Anytime dear. You know you can always come to me.”

“Thanks Poppy.”

“And good luck with Mr. Malfoy!”

Jane shook her head as she left the hospital wing and headed to the great hall. She was so distracted thinking about what Poppy had said she didn’t even notice she was right on course to crash into something, or rather someone. She thudded against something solid. There was a mad scramble of limbs and then she was flat on her back with whoever the hell this was, on top of her.

“Sorry. I wasn’t looking where-

She broke off when she realized she was face to face with Malfoy. His grey eyes were comically wide and his cheeks were flushed. She opened and closed her mouth several times but she couldn’t make herself form actual words. Malfoy seemed to snap out of it first as he hastily got to his feet and smoothed out his robes. It was clear he wasn’t going to offer her a hand so she pushed herself up, running a hand through her hair. 

“Apologies,” he grumbled.

She stared at him incredulously, which seemed to annoy him.

“Oh don’t look so surprised. I can be civil when I choose to be.”

“Right. Well sorry I ran into you. Though I’d say you needed to be taken down anyway.”

She turned to go.

“Wait!”

She paused. Hmm. That sounded almost...desperate. She turned back around, crossing her arms and waiting for him to get on with whatever it was he wanted. 

“I’m...sorry I offended you in class today. I’ve been under a lot of stress lately and I’ve been taking it out on you because you’re an easy target.”

“Who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?”

“I’m trying to apologize here, don’t make me regret it,” he snapped.

“Ah, there he is.”

“And I think it would take an unfortunate toll of both our marks in potions if you ask Slughorn for a new partner.”

“Oh, so that’s what this is about. You just don’t want to have to switch partners,” she said, taking a few steps closer. 

“No. I...I really didn’t mean to make you cry,” he said quietly. 

He looked almost dejected. So far removed from the Malfoy she was used to. She was starting to get the feeling there may be more to him than meets the eye. He was clearly dealing with some issues of his own. 

“You know being stressed isn’t any reason to be such a git,” she pointed out.

He sighed and shook his head, a few strands of platinum blonde hair falling over his eyes. As if possessed by some magical force, she stepped forward and brushed them away. He arched a curious brow at her. Merlin he really was fit wasn’t he?

“What are you doing?” he asked as she stepped closer into his personal space. 

“I have no idea,” she whispered.

Her eyes darted to his lips and then back up to meet his eyes. He didn’t look disgusted or anything, but he was definitely confused. The conversation she’d had with Poppy earlier popped into her head again. Before she could talk herself out of it she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. 

He was solid under her touch. Still as a friggin statue. She pulled away and took a step back, giving herself a mental berating, and was about to apologize when his hand slid slowly around her back and he crowded her against the wall, pressing a bruising kiss to her lips. She got over her surprise in record time and slid one arm around his neck while her other hand was occupied yanking him closer by his tie. 

_Holy shit! I’m snogging Draco Malfoy! And it’s bloody brilliant _she thought. Oh, Merlin where did he learn to do that with his tongue. And his hands. They were everywhere. Squeezing her hips and running through her hair. She was so caught up in it she forgot where she was. When he started to trail soft teasing kisses down her neck she threw her head back and it all came back to her, eyes flying open as she shoved him backwards. They were both gasping for breath.__

“W-why’d you stop?” he asked.

Jane frantically tried to fix her hair, which she knew must look like she’d just had a right good roll in the hay.

“Why did I stop? Because that, I mean...what the hell just happened? What was that?”

“I don’t really know,” he confessed.

She grabbed her bag from the floor and took a breath to calm herself.

“Alright. This never happened.”

“What? Why?” he asked.

“Because...because I hate you. This can never happen again.”


	4. Chapter 4

“But I thought you hated him,” Luna mused.

Jane groaned, hiding her face in her hands. The room was empty except for the two of them, thank Merlin. 

“This morning you said he was horrible. Then one talk with Madam Pomfrey and a few not awful words exchanged and you’re suddenly snogging in the corridor. Seems a bit curious.”

“I honestly don’t know what came over me. I mean, everyone knows Malfoy’s gorgeous, but he’s always been such an insufferable git,” she said, shoving a chocolate frog into her mouth.

“You seem upset.”

“I’m confused is all. I mean...he kissed me back.”

Luna placed a gentle hand over hers, giving it a squeeze. 

“It’ll be alright. You’ll work it out.”

Jane smiled weakly at her.

“I hope so.”

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Was he a good kisser?”

She busted up laughing. Leave it to Luna to lighten the mood.

“Yes. Yes he was. Figures. But let me tell you, it will not be happening again.”

 

It happened again.

 

It had been two weeks since the first incident. She and Malfoy had an unspoken agreement to never talk about it again. He’d stopped making her life a living hell in potions and was now only speaking to her if absolutely necessary. It was looking like things were going to be fine. Until today.

Jane was headed to the library to study for her Arithmancy exam and then all of a sudden she was being dragged into the nearest broom closet.

“Malfoy what the hell?!” she asked.

“Sorry for the abruptness but it’s been possibly the worst two weeks of my life because I have all this pressure on me to do...Well it doesn’t matter what I’m supposed to do. I’m stressed, and horny. So if you felt so inclined to-

Jane cut him off, gripping the front of his robes and yanking him forward into a bruising kiss. He groaned against her lips, gripping her hips and pulling her closer. She trailed her hands up his chest, frustrated that his robes were in her way. She pulled back from the kiss with an annoyed huff.

“You’re not gonna go storming out of here are you?” he asked

“No. At least not yet. You haven’t said anything to make me want to run, but it’s only been two minutes so give it time.”

“Hilarious. If there’s not a problem then why did you stop,” he asked, pouting. Oh that was a look she never wanted to forget.

Her face flushed. He frowned.

“Seriously, what’s the matter?” He asked gently.

“Um...your robes are in the way,” she confessed.

His mouth fell open in shock for a moment before a smirk slid into place and he arched a brow.

“Are you asking me to...disrobe?” he teased.

Jane blushed even harder. 

“I-I didn’t mean it in th-that way. I just-

He saved her from any more embarrassment and promptly pulled his robes off over his head. It sounded scandalous, but it’s not like he wasn’t fully dressed underneath. He was wearing black slacks and a charcoal grey sweater over a white button down. His tie, Slytherin colors, hung loose around his neck.

“Better?” he teased.

She rolled her eyes and moved forward to kiss him again. 

“Wait a minute.”

“What?” she asked.

“Don’t you think it’s only fair that you lose your robes too?”

She paused for a moment, but nodded, yanking her own robes off quickly. She felt more naked than she should have considering she was wearing similar clothes to him except a skirt instead of pants and obviously a Ravenclaw tie. 

Malfoy slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so their chests were pressed together. She slid her hands slowly up his arms and locked them around his shoulders. He brought his lips to hers without any hesitation, kissing her hard and fast. She sighed into the kiss, nipping lightly at his bottom lip. 

Jane thought about what Malfoy had said about being stressed and it occurred to her that she’d been pretty stressed herself lately. This might be a fantastic way to relieve some of it and just have some fun. With that in mind she poured all the pent up stress and tension she was holding into the kiss, pressing against him insistently and demanding he met every harsh kiss back with just as much heat as she was giving him. When the need for air became too much to ignore they broke apart, panting. 

“So,” she said when she could catch her breath.

“So,” he echoed. 

“We should probably have a real conversation about whatever this is.”

“Mm, probably.”

“I’m still not sure I like you very much,” she admitted.

He snorted. 

“You like me enough to snog me in a broom closet.”

“Touche.”

“It seems to me that we are two people with a lot of anxiety in our lives, over classes and responsibilities and what not, who need a way to relieve said stress from time to time.”

“So what is it you’re proposing exactly.”

“Friends with benefits,” he said.

“But we’re not friends,” she pointed out.

“Huh, you’re right. Enemies with benefits?”

“We’re not really enemies either. Though that’s closer to what we are than friends.”

“Potions partners with benefits?” he suggested.

“Yes. That’s perfect.”

“Then we’re in agreement.”

“We are. But we should come up with some ground rules,” she said.

“Agreed. I’ll go first. We need to keep up appearances, so in public we don’t get along.”

“Right. And we only do this when we don’t have class. I don’t want my grades to suffer.”

“Likewise. How about sex?”

Her jaw dropped to the floor.

“What?!”

“Ah. Guess that’s answer enough. Okay, sex is off the table,” he said.

“I didn’t say that,” she said quietly.

“So it’s on the table.”

“N-no. It’s...off the table for now. That doesn’t mean we can’t do other...things. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“We should shake on it.”

Malfoy shrugged.

“Or we could snog some more.”

“Works for me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sneaking around with Malfoy was something spectacularly out of character for her. She’s the girl who plays it safe. The one who always does what people expect. But God, nothing beats stress like snogging the living daylights out of dangerously good looking boy. 

It was exciting. Having a secret all to herself and finding new hidden places to get together. And at Hogwarts there was no shortage of private corners to sneak off to. 

It had been several weeks since they began their “arrangement” and so far things were going spectacularly well. No one suspected anything, except for Luna since Jane had to tell someone, and they kept up appearances in public that they didn’t get along. Of course it’s always the case that when one area of your life is going well, another area falls apart. 

Jane yawned, poking at the eggs on her plate. Her latest triste with Malfoy had gone into the wee hours of the night. Not her best plan.

“Up late last night?” Luna asked knowingly. 

Jane glared at her, eyes darting to our other companions. Luckily they didn’t seem to notice. Actually Harry’s eyes were fixed on Malfoy. 

“Something wrong Harry?” she asked. 

He jolted, turning to look at her.

“Malfoy.”

“What about him?”

“He’s up to something. He’s also sneaking around. Have you noticed?” he asked.

“Uh, no. Of course not. Why would I, um, take notice of anything Dra- Malfoy, was up to?”

Luna snorted into her pumpkin juice. 

She was saved from anymore awkward conversation when an owl flapped into the Great Hall and landed in front of her. 

“Morning Hazel, you’re early,” she said, stroking her owl’s soft chestnut feathers. 

She hooted urgently at her sticking out her foot for Jane to take the small note attached to it. She frowned, taking the note. Her heart dropped. 

“What’s the matter Jane?” Hermione asked.   
“I-it’s my Dad. He’s gone.”

“What do you mean gone?” Ron asked.

“He left. H-he says he can’t live in our house anymore because all he sees is my Mom. So he left,” she said quietly. 

“Did he say where he was going?” Hermione asked. 

“No.”

There was silence around the table. Jane folded the note and put it safely in the pocket of her robes. 

“I-I’m gonna go for a walk,” she said quickly, getting to her feet and all but bolting from the Great Hall with Hazel right behind her. 

She didn’t stop until she was a safe distance from the castle. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she crumpled to the ground. Hazel hooted softly, landing on her shoulder and nuzzling her cheek. 

“Are you okay?” 

She jumped in surprise. Hazel was so startled she fell from Jane’s shoulder, hooting indignantly as she flew back to the owlry. Malfoy stood over her, concern evident in his sharp features. 

“No,” she said simply, wiping at her cheeks. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“Do you actually care?”

“Well I’ve been snogging you for the better half of a month now. I’d say it’s in my best interest to care at least a little,” he said.

“Gee thanks.”

He sighed, sitting on the grass next to her. 

“Look, I care okay. I do. So tell me what’s wrong.”

Jane searched his face for what he was really thinking. He looked anxious and she was surprised to see a peak of genuine concern. Of course his “I’m too cool and sullen for this” mask was still in place. She knew he was probably only here because he wanted to make sure he’d still have a snogging buddy despite her crumbling life. 

“It’s my Dad.”

“What about him?”

“H-he sent me a letter telling me he was running away,” she said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. 

“Running away from what? You?” he asked.

“From everything. He hasn’t been the same since Mom died, but he wouldn’t do this. It’s so not like him.”

“Maybe he just needs to get away for a while.”

“No. He said he wasn’t coming back. Something must be wrong. He wouldn’t just disappear. He wouldn’t just leave me,” she said. 

Jane flinched when Malfoy slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close so her head was resting on his chest. 

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Trying to comfort you. I’ve never done this before. am I doing it right?”

She laughed, slinging her legs across his lap and nuzzling closer. 

“You’re doing just fine.”

He rubbed her back and rocked them slowly back and forth. 

“I know a thing or two about deadbeat Dads. My Dad wants nothing to do with me most of the time, but he still expects me to follow in his footsteps,” he grumbled.

“What, like taking over his job when he’s done?”

“Something like that.”

Jane pulled back to look at his face. He looked...sad. Not like the Malfoy she was used to. She touched his cheek and kissed him softly. 

“What was that for?” he asked.

She shrugged.

“I don’t know. We just had a nice moment. You kind of ruined it though.”

“How did I ruin it?”

“I kissed you and you asked why,” she said, starting to get up.

“No way, I don’t accept that,” he said, grabbing her arm and yanking her back into his lap.

“Well what are you gonna do about it?” she challenged.

“I have a few ideas.”

She grinned as he peppered her neck with kisses.

“Jane?”

She froze. Uh-oh.

They looked up to see Hermione standing there with her jaw practically on the ground. Jane jumped to her feet and straightened her skirt. Malfoy stood up and brushed off his pants looking from Jane to Hermione. 

“Right. Um. I’ll just...go now,” he said awkwardly. 

Jane glared at him as he made a hasty retreat. Coward. 

“What the hell was that?” Hermione asked, her surprise now replaced with fury.

“H-he just had some questions about the potions essay Slughorn assigned,” she lied.

“Oh, right. And the answers were hidden under your robes?”

“Hey! What I do or do not do with Draco Malfoy is really none of your business.”

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Look Jane, I’m sorry. I was being rude and judgemental. I just...Malfoy? Really?” she asked. 

“I know. It’s ridiculous and stupid and destined to end in heart break but-

“Heart break? You actually like him. It’s not just snogging then?”

Jane paused. She’d barely admitted to herself that she might actually like him and now here she was spouting her personal life to Hermione. 

“Please don’t say anything. I-I hardly know how I feel myself but all signs point to yes. He’s an insufferable prat and believe me he’s going to get it for just leaving like that instead of staying for moral support, but there’s more to him than that. I’ve caught a glimpse of the kind of man he is behind that pompous mask he always wears. Plus he’s a great kisser.”

“Okay, too much information on that front. Promise you’ll be careful?”

“I promise.”

She nodded and turned to leave before spinning back around.

“That’s why Harry keeps seeing him sneaking around! He’s meeting you!”

Jane blushed beet red.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took me so long! I have been stupidly busy and now finally have a little free time. This is the END! Spoilers for what comes after this: THE ADVENTURE OF JANE THE OC: I MET CAPTAIN AMERICA AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS GRUMPY CIBORG

“Jane-”

“Not now.”

She was hunched over her charms essay trying to come up with three more paragraphs to make it the right length. Professor Flitwick had been a real stickler about that lately. 

“But I-

“Malfoy, I said not now.”

Ever since Hermione had caught them a few days ago, which she was still reeling from, he’d been trying to get back in her good graces for ditching. Playing hard to get wasn’t something she generally did, but it was kind of fun making Malfoy sweat.

He sighed, looked both ways to make sure no one was watching, and sat down across from her. 

“I know I messed up okay, but I’ve apologized. What else do you want me to do?” He asked.

Jane rolled her eyes, put down her quill and glanced up at Malfoy. He was twiddling his thumbs and fidgeting in his chair. His bangs were getting long and kept falling in his eyes. She reached across the table and brushed them aside. 

“I’m not really mad anymore. Just, give me a day or two to think,” she said, getting to her feet.

“Think about what?” He asked.

“All the ways you can make it up to me,” she said, winking over her shoulder and walking out of the library. 

The next day was the annual trip to Hogsmeade and Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. She wasn’t sure if she was worried or just disappointed she wouldn’t have a chance to show him why they call it the shrieking shack. It was odd. He never missed a trip. 

“Are you looking for someone?” Ron asked as Jane glanced at the door for the thousandth time. 

“Huh? No! No, of course not,” she said, taking a long swig of butterbeer.

“He’s not here,” Hermione murmured so only she would hear.

“I know, that’s what worries me.”

 

She decided to push all thoughts of Malfoy from her mind and enjoy to day. Strolling through Hogsmeade was always good to clear her head. Luna dragged her into Honeydukes of course.

“Luna, don’t you think you’re going a little crazy with the chocolate frogs?” She asked, giggling as she popped a piece of droobles blowing gum into her mouth.

“They’re not all for me. I’m getting some for Neville since he’s stuck sick in bed,” Luna explained. 

“Oo, Neville huh. How’s that going?”

“Slowly. He’s nervous about everything. We haven’t even kissed yet. But he’s very sweet.”

“You like him a lot don’t you?” Jane teased.

“Yes I do,” she said matter of factly.

Jane admitted she envied her a little. She was actually dating the guy she liked. And she was totally free to tell whoever she wanted.

“You wish he was here,” she said.

Jane sighed.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yes.”

“I’m worried. He never misses the chance to leave the grounds. He likes to be outdoors.”

“It’s not his fault he’s sick.”

Jane dropped the pumpkin pasty she was holding. 

“He’s what?” she asked.

“I assumed he told you. I heard Pansy griping about him not being here cause he’s bedridden.”

Jane grabbed another box of pumpkin pasties and a handful of chocolate frogs, and headed to the counter to pay. Luna followed.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“Back to school.”

“To see Malfoy? How are you going to get into the Slytherin common room?”

She paused. 

“I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Leave it to me. Wait here.”

Before Jane could ask what she up to she was skipping off to Merlin knows where.

Jane leaned against a lamp post and waited for her to come back. The longer she waited, the more likely she’d get there too late and get caught trying to sneak into the Slytherin common room. Everyone would be headed back soon, so her window was closing. Luckily, Luna sprinted into view just as she was about to say “fuck it” and just try her luck. She had a piece of paper clutched in her fist.

“Here you go,” she said, holding it out for her.

“What’s this?”

“Slytherin password. You better hurry up or you’ll get caught.”

“But how did you get this?”

“From a first year Slytherin, who has surprisingly Hufflepuff like qualities. I’ve been tutoring him in charms. Now go!”

Jane hustled back to the castle, trying to be inconspicuous and probably failing epically. Several students gave her odd looks, but she ignored them. She was in luck when she entered the Slytherin common room that it was empty. Admittedly it wasn’t her first time in Malfoy’s room. He snuck her in once after potions for a...study session. But of course like a good Slytherin he had covered her ears when he said the password. 

She crept slowly up the stairs and peeked into his room. He was propped up against a mountain of pillows, sniffling into a handkerchief. She knocked.

“Go away!” He called.

She pushed the door open a crack so he could see her. He groaned and pulled the blankets up to hide his face. 

“You don’t have to hide, it’s just me,” she said, smiling as she sat on the side of the bed.

“I’m hiding because it’s you.”

Her heart skipped a beat.

“What do you mean?”

“I look disgusting.”

“So?”

“So I don’t want the girl I’m currently snogging to see me like this.”

“What, are you scared I won’t want to keep snogging you cause you’re gross?”

He didn’t answer, instead pulling the covers closer. Jane grabbed the blanket and tugged.

“Oh come on. You’re never going to get better if you smother yourself.”

Still no reply.

“Come on, please.”

Nothing.

“Draco.”

He flinches, pulling the blankets back just enough for her to see his eyes. 

“You never call me Draco,” he muttered.

“Well I’ll never do it again if you don’t out of there,” she threatened.

Very, very reluctantly Draco pushed the blankets down to uncover his face. He would absolutely murder her for even thinking it, but honestly he looked adorable. His hair was a wreck and he was wearing a grey sweater that was three sizes too big for him. And the cherry on top of the Sundae was his bright red nose. Draco fidgeted under her stare. She smiled fondly, crawling forward and curling up next to him.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Shh.”

Jane gestured for him to put his head on her chest. He complied without much complaint and once he was settled she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

“Mmrg,” he snuffled.

“Very articulate.”

“Feels nice.”

She smiled, continuing her ministrations. It wasn’t long before he had drifted off to sleep and was snoring softly. She kissed the top of his head. 

When she was sure he was asleep she shifted away from him and tucked him snuggly into bed. She pulled the chocolate frogs from her pocket and made him a pile on his bedside table. Malfoy rolled over in his sleep, now facing her. She paused at the door, turning to face his sleeping form.

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” she whispered.

His eyes flew open. Jane froze.

“What did you just say?”

“Y-you weren’t supposed to...I mean...you were asleep,” she stuttered.

“I’m a light sleeper. Woke when you got up, but I didn’t want to hurt your feelings since you took such care to keep quiet.”

The silence between they was awkward. She ran a hand through her hair nervously.

“Can we pretend you didn’t hear that?” She asked.

Draco got to his feet, a little shaky since he was ill, and came to stand in front of her.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

Jane gulped, nodding.

“How do you know? I mean, aside from the snogging you hardly know me.”

She scoffed.

“I think we both know that’s not true. You’re not who everyone thinks you are.”

“You don’t think I’m an arrogant prat?” He mused.

“No, you definitely are. But you’re also smart and fun and occasionally witty.”

“And that’s enough for you to know you love me is it?” 

“I didn’t say I love you. I said I’m falling-

He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss that was over before it really  
started. He smiled when he pulled away. Not his usual smirk, but a real smile.

“Me too,” he said simply. 

Jane hugged him tightly around the waist and hid her face in his chest. He guided her back toward the bed.

“I can’t stay. I’m a Ravenclaw. Won’t the other Slytherins revolt or something?”

“Just for a little while,” he pleaded, pouting at her.

She sighed, knowing resistance was futile.

“Fine. But if I get caught it’s on you.”

“I promise to take full responsibility,” he said, yawning. 

Jane rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket over them. Just for a little while. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Being in love with Draco Malfoy, might not be so bad.


End file.
